


Like The Days Before

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Tumblr Requests - Bowers Gang [15]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Henry has PTSD, M/M, Nightmares, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Henry doesn’t sleep very well, but Vic isn’t too bothered by it.





	Like The Days Before

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! Got another request down. This is actually one in a very long list for one anon, they requested some domestic stuff! I hope you like it!

Eyes popping open, Henry started a little and almost leapt over Vic’s sleeping form. Sweat slicked his forehead, his hair sticking to it as he sat up a little on his hip, one arm holding him up. Breath coming in ragged pants, he glanced at the glaring red numbers on the clock by the bed, the darkness around him both comforting and overbearing. 5:26; he assumed AM because of the blackness around him. 

Slowly falling back into bed, he wrapped an arm around his lover and drug him in close, listening to his steady breath and trying to copy it with his own. Closing his eyes, he peppered Vic’s neck with kisses, and a lazy hand came to lace their fingers. Like almost every morning, Henry had had a nightmare about his dad, and he was still shaking. Everything felt so real, but having Vic there grounded him like nothing else could.

Holding Vic close for the upside of ten minutes, Henry finally moved to roll the slighter male over to press kisses to his lips, slowly trying to bring him out of sleep. At least Vic had stopped being too grumpy when his boyfriend needed him to wake up. Brown eyes fluttered open and he moaned softly, licking Henry’s bottom lip.

“Morning, love.” He mumbled, yawning wide behind his hand, “Another one?” The blond didn’t even dare look at the clock, knowing it was too early to be awake but not wanting to be upset. Henry clearly needed him right now.

“Yeah.” Was all he got as Henry scooted down a little. Vic rolled onto his back and wrapped an arm around the other, pulling him in close and letting Henry listen to his heartbeat.

“I could make breakfast.” He offered, looking down at the dirty blond in his arms. 

“Yeah, just… Just wait a little bit, okay?” Henry hated admitting that he needed to be held, but he knew it was important not to ignore his needs, nowadays. At least Vic was willing to indulge him more often than not.

“Okay.” Vic mumbled, yawning again as his hand moved up to gently card through Henry’s hair, petting his head to help him calm down. “I’m here, it’s okay. Your dad is so far away he can’t get you anymore.”

“I… I know.” But the thought didn’t help. Butch was still alive and it was scary to him to think that he could try and follow them all the way to Miami.

Kissing his head, Vic lay there trying not to fall back asleep. It was hard, sometimes, but Henry dripped anxiety and he couldn’t leave him.

“How about I make some eggs and bacon and we can eat on the couch and watch some TV?” He questioned, finally, and Henry just nodded against his chest. Slowly rising to let the other up, Henry grabbed the blanket and wrapped himself in it, cold without Vic’s body heat. The pair lazily rolled out of bed and headed for the bedroom door, padding quietly down the hallway and to the kitchen.

Once inside, Henry hopped up on the counter beside the sink and watched Vic set up their breakfast.

“Do you want to go sit on the couch?” Head tipping, Vic looked Henry’s shivering form up and down as he preheated the pan, grabbing the eggs and bacon out of the fridge.

“No.” Henry hated the weakness it showed, but he needed to be close right now. 

“Alright.” Nodding, Vic started up their breakfast, cooking the bacon first and laughing when Henry slid up behind him to snag the first piece done and munch on it. “Can’t wait?”

“No.” Henry chuckled, kissing Vic’s neck and holding him close, “You’re a good cook.”

“Nowhere near as good as you.” Vic complimented, giggling a little as he felt the other’s nose press to the hairs at the back of his neck.

Soon enough, breakfast was ready and the couple moved to cuddle on the couch, turning on Regis and Kelly and preparing their day. Vic was sure he’d need some coffee, but it could wait. Henry was more important.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I just love writing about Henry having nightmares, don’t I? Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
